


Sticky note

by Madisuzy



Series: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2012 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only time he reads the memos on Tseng's desk is when he's bent over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> Written for the Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2012 on Dreamwidth
> 
> The prompt was from deadcellredux - Tseng/Reno - The only time he reads the memos on Tseng's desk is when he's bent over it.

Reno was a hot, sticky mess, his breathing still too fast as he tried to shuffle into a more comfortable position. The papers crinkled under his bare body, sticking to him in odd places as he heard Tseng chuckle behind him. “What’s so friggin’ funny?” Reno muttered, levering himself up a little and looking over his shoulder.

“I don’t think my desk has ever looked so… disheveled before,” Tseng murmured, leaning in to lay a kiss to Reno’s backside. “I’m surprised by how much I like it.”

Reno snorted out a laugh, wriggling his ass before he stood up and began peeling some left over pages from his chest. “You’re a twisted pervert if you think this looks good. Fuck, there’s a memo stuck to my dick.”

Tseng began laughing again, sitting down in his chair as he watched Reno peel off the document with a disgusted expression. “I do hope it’s one from Scarlet. Maybe I can send it back to her and ask for clarification.”

Reno looked at the paper, using a finger to wipe off a section before he grinned over at Tseng. “Actually, it’s from Rufus requesting… something that I can’t make out anymore.”

“Even better,” Tseng replied, pulling out his pen and holding out his hand.

~the end~


End file.
